People Change
by bopertop
Summary: 17 year old Fionna Tart's life is as boring as it can get. But that changes when she runs into her former best friend, Marshall Lee Stephens...
1. AAA

_This is her story... The story of how Fionna came to be...Fionna._

_A story of love, death, and war._

_Set before the Mushroom War._

_...  
_

**_Brrrrrring!_**

"Ughh...five more minutes..." Fionna mumbled as she slammed the sleep button of her alarm clock and managed to gradually push the covers aside and get out of bed. She hopped out, still half-asleep, and trudged towards her mirror. She paused for a second when she noticed what day it was on her calander. She groaned with annoyance. It was the 16th of September.

"Great. It's time to go back to high school. Bye-bye leisure, _Hello _high school." She mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes.

Grabbing her hairbrush from her mirror table, she stared at her frizzy, mostly blond hair. Fionna slowly ran the brush through her hair and brought her extremely long bangs to the front of her hair. She fumbled around in the drawers of her dresser and retrieved a shiny pin with a tiny bunny on it then used it to secure her bangs. Now at least her hair looked somewhat better.

She hurried over to her closet and grabbed a crinkly white bag that had the words `Dollar Mart` on it. She dumped the contents of it onto her bed and a light blue vest, a blue and white kilt, a dark blue tie, white knee high socks and a white golf shirt tumbled out. Fionna hurriedly pulled the golf shirt on, fastened her kilt, and slipped on her knee-highs. Now she was all ready.

Fionna checked the time on her alarm clock. 8:00. Crap. She ran to the front door, grabbed her leaf green backpack, and shoved her shoes on.

She ran for what seemed like hours until she reached her destination.

A.A.A. High.

...

She saw crowds of people hurrying across the smooth pavement, trying to get to whichever class they had next. She scanned the area, and noticed a guy around her age walking towards the school cafeteria. She moved closer to get a better look at him. She gasped. He was beautiful. He was tall and slender, pale, and had long eyelashes and grey-blue eyes. His hair was jet black, but not dyed. The sleeves of his long sleeve shirt were ripped, and instead of the mandatory grey pants and black shoes as uniform, he wore faded grey jeans, with a little chain hanging out, and red converse. He even had a black jean backpack, with a little skull embroidered on the back. Fionna had never seen anyone that looked as interesting as him before.

She wondered if she had met him before.

And then it hit her.

That was Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee Stephens.

The Marshall Lee that used to be her best friend in grade six.

She couldn`t believe it.

That was Marshall.

It`s been years since she'd last seen him.

So then, Fionna found herself walking towards him before she could even stop herself.

She winced. _This is it! This is when I finally get to see Marsh after all these years,_ Fionna thought, half hopeful he would recognize her too.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Umm...Do I know you? " He asked, much to Fionna's disappointment.

She smiles.

"I'm Fionna Tart. I believe we've met before. "

The look on his face was priceless.

**Authors Note: So this is my new story that I am working on. Don't worry; it gets better. Please review, it really means a lot to me. Oh, and in this story Fionna is approximately 17 or 16; same for Marshall. Just a heads up. **


	2. God Damn Destiny

He stops moving.

His voice is dry.

His eyes are wide.

Mostly because

standing right in front of him

is Fionna freaking Tart.

...

"Fionna? Is that really you? "Marshall Lee mutters, once he'd mustered up the courage to talk to her.

"The one and only." She replies. Her usual confident tone is gone, and has been replaced with a soft, gentle voice.

She gives a him a timid smile and opens her arms as a motion for him to hug her. He gratefully obliges and the two return to their conversation.

"It's been a long time, Kiddo." Fionna says, the joy evident in her voice.

He gives a small lighthearted laugh and hugs her just a _little_ bit tighter than he was before

"Yeah." Marshall says, his smile fading away and being replaced with a more serious face, "It has been a long time.".

...

Soon the duo are walking side by side, making their way to their next classes, and recapping their lives.

"So, what happened after I made a disappearing act and left?" Marshall asks, part of him curious to know what the heck has been going on in this god awful town since he left, part of him curious about what Fionna's been doing.

"Well, to be honest, nothing really new. Y'know, the usual crap that comes with being a teenage female. New boyfriends. New friends. New enemies. New exes. Lots of drama. Oh, and Cake tied the knot with Mikael. Now she's officially Catharine Chrome." Fionna replies, half casually.

"How's Finn? " Marshall Lee asks, deciding to stray away from the topic of boyfriends.

"Finn's good I guess. Him and Jake are even closer than ever. He's 12 now, so he's in the seventh grade. He's a pretty cool little brother. Speaking of younger siblings, How's Marcy?"

"Marceline? She's kind of pissed. The divorce was really hard on her. She likes to call Dad 'The King of Evil' now. It's pretty harsh. Oh, and you said Finn is in the seventh grade now? I think she might be in his class."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Uh, this is my stop. Music class. Catch you later, Fionna." He waves an awkward looking goodbye, turns around, and walks into music.

"Yeah, bye." Fionna says silently. Then she turns around and walks away.

...

The day was extremely slow.

When the bell (finally!) rings Fionna utters a groan of relief and makes her way outside where a gray van was waiting. She could see her brother waving to her from inside and jumping up and down.

She laughs.

She opens the door and throws her bag to the back, where the trunk is. She scoots next to her little brother, Finn, who was wearing a light blue hoodie with a white bear on it and blue cargo shorts.

"Hey Finnegan. What's up little dude?" Fionna says, ruffling her brother's hair.

"I am NOT little! I am twelve for-your-information." He whines, and sticks his tongue out.

Fionna laughs good-naturedly.

"Okay, whatever you say, Finn. So how was your day?" she asks in a sing-song voice.

"It was mathematical! There's a new girl in my class, and her name's Flame. She's pretty cool but she has a temper." He exclaims excitedly.

"Aww, getting crushes already? Aren't you a little young for that?" Fionna says, teasing.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Finn says. "Besides," his cheeks began to turn a bit pink, "I don't have a crush on her."

"Your cheeks say otherwise."

"SHUT UP! Anyways, how was YOUR day, Fionna?", Finn asks accusingly "I bet you had so much fun in your long classes with your invisible friends and-"

"Marshall came back." Fionna states, quietly.

The car was very quiet for several minutes.

"M-Marshall? I thought he moved away." Finn says, breaking the silence.

"He did. But apparently he's back now." Fionna replies, and sighs.

"Well, uh, tell him I said 'Hi'."

"I will."

The drive home was quiet. When they finally drive into the driveway Fionna was very grateful to be home. As soon as they got home Fionna drops her stuff on the floor and runs to her treehouse.

She climbs up the ladder and sits on the creaky wood panels. On the way to open the curtains, she notices her scrapbook on the floor and curiously opens it.

At first it was pictures of a young looking and her brother from back when they weren't adopted yet. Then gradually there were pictures of her with Cake (her nickname for her beloved sister, who worked at a bakery as a day job), her with Jake, Finn with Jake, her and her adopted parents, Margret and Joshua (her eyes became moist when looking at those ones) , and them together as a group doing various things. As she flipped the next page, she noticed a picture that made her gasp.

It was a picture of her and Marshall Lee.

A picture of them as 11 year olds, to be exact. Marshall was wearing a Batman t-shirt and Fionna was wearing a pair of messy jeans and a loose fitting tank top. They both were smiling but they weren't looking at the camera. In fact, it seemed that they were watching the ladybug Fionna had clutched in her hands.

Fionna felt a stab of annoyance. Since when did her life revolve around stupid Marshall Lee Adams? Sure, she had known him for a long, long time,but they only had become friends in grade 4 and best friends in grade 6. But the pain he caused her when he left without a word, it was unbearable. So suddenly when he re-appears lickedy-splat at her school, he expects her to forgive him and to forget all the sadness and worrying he caused her and to resume their friendship? What kind of person does he think she is? A very forgiving person, obviously. And more importantly, why does he matter so much to her?

Why did she even care?

...

END OF CHAPTER 1.

...

**AN: Hiya guys! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I was kinda busy with school and stuff. So please forgive my lateness!** **Oh, and in this story Marceline is about Finn's age. Dunno if I'm going to pair them together though, so don't worry. Anyways, 5 reviews! Wooot! I might aswell reply to them because I've seen other authors do it before. **

**Let the replying begin!'**

**4241dog: Yup. In my headcanon her last name is Tart. It's sorta a pun on the whole candy kingdom thing. **

**MysteryBlues09: Hehe I am glad you enjoy it (that is such a typical author's reply LOL but still)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsaber: Thanks! Again, I am glad you enjoy it. I'll make sure to update more often now that it's summer! I really like your username, btw! **

**DreamsTakeWing: Yeah, I kinda have a problem with that. In all my stories my chapters are so short lol! I'll try to make my chapters longer and I made this chapter a little bit longer aswell.**

**RockStar: :D Thanks! Updades will be a lot more frequent so look forward to chapter 3!**

**..**

**ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! FLAMES ACCEPTED! ;D**


	3. Broken Bells

...

When Cake found Fionna she was on the couch,drowning herself with red velvet ice cream,and watching 'The Notebook' for the fiftieth time.

Cake sighed

She knew the drill.

"Fionna?You okay babycakes?"

Fionna looked up from her ice cream. Her eyes were tinged a red color,and it was evident that she had been crying.

"Whaddya think?" she asked, the irritation obvious in her voice.

"I'm guessing no. I mean, you only watch movies like that,"Cake nodded towards the tv,",when you're having boy problems. So spill."

And spill she did.

...

"-and I don't know what I should do. I mean, should we continue being friends and junk, or should I just, y'know, tell him to leave me the plop alone? Ugh, boys are so confusing Cake!"

Fionna confessed to Cake.

" Honey, you are talking to the woman who married one of those confusing boys. Truth be told, I don't really know what to do either. I It seems that he wants to stay friends, so I don't think he means to hurt you. Maybe he didn't tell you he was leaving because he was afraid you'd be upset?You already know how important you were to that diliquent boy. Hey, how about you invite him to have dinner with us? I haven't seen his face around here for a while. Say what, ask him to bring Marcilene with him too. That girl is just don't worry, making two extra portions of food won't be any problem at all ." Cake offered.

Fionna leaped up from her chair and gave her sister a hug.

"That'd be perfect Cake! Thank you so much! I really don't know what I'd do without such a great big sister!" she said, still hugging her sister.

"That's touching and all, Fi, and I love you more than the stars and the moons combined for that, but you're kind of strangling me right now.."

Fionna giggled and loosened her grip from the older girl's neck.

"So..how about that ice cream?" Cake asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

...

_authors notes: dang!haha its been a while guys man o man. thank you all for the nice reviews and pms (not the crampy kind)! ive decided to continue People Change, even though i dont like it so much. thanks for putting with my shit i really appreciate it. _


End file.
